As an example of a vehicle lamp, a vehicle headlamp apparatus is known which employs as a light source a plurality of light emitting elements (for example, light emitting diodes) which are arranged into an array. In this vehicle headlamp apparatus, at least one of a plurality of partial areas which make up an illuminating range can selectively be put in an illuminated or a non-illuminated state by controlling the light emitting elements independently so as to be turned on or off. Additionally, it is stated that a movable shade is provided in this vehicle headlamp apparatus, whereby when a pedestrian is detected, the movable shade which is disposed in a withdrawal position is caused to move to a front surface side of the array of light emitting elements so as to prevent the illumination of the head of the pedestrian (refer, for example, to Patent Literature 1).